Tales Of Cerinia Beta Story
by Indestructable Furry Fan
Summary: Cerinian, a peaceful planet only over 700 years of age, has been Caught in the midst of war. Krystal, a beautiful young vixen, has been caught in the midst of this War with a young but powerful vulpine named Rellik. Will they survive? R&R dammit!
1. Prolouge

**Tales of Cerinia**

_A/N: Keep in mind all things they say are translated EXCEPT certain names. this has NOTHING to do with Fox, or anyone in there. it more of focuses on my character (Rellik) and a bunch of others (Don't worry, I'll have some stuff with Krys), and expect aLOT of refferences to Final Fantasy. Enjoy the story!_

Reign swung his sword horizontaly at his trainer, Daxter, who blocked the swing. they glared at each other for a few seconds before making a small smile.

"You are getting better, Reign." Daxter said, holstering his sword.

"Thank you, Daxter, it is an honour to train with you." Reign replied, bowing to his grey sensai. Reign was grey like every other Cerinian male, his eye's were purple and he had a scar marked diagonaly between his eyes. Reign stepped out of the small house and into his village, Kaxkeii (Cas-cai), it was the biggest village on the large island they were on. a blue-eyed male noticed Reign and walked over to him. A look of concern.

"Eh, Rellik, why the long face?" Reign had a teenage attitude at times, but Rellik wasn't in the mood at the moment.

"Reign, we have a bit of a situation..." he started. "There have been reports of strange creatures attacking from the south, a whole herd of 'em, they appear to be anphibious. I'm going over to help the troops out if they need it. I'll be back ASAP, got it?" He finished. "Well, i'm going with you, then." Reign said. "No, you stay here and protect the village, I'm sure you've trained enough for that." Rellik said, keeping the serious tone. Before Reign could stubbornly protest, Rellik ran out of the village with his sword in hand. little did he know that in less than three hours, the first and final war of Cerinia would ensue.

_A/N: Remember, this is the prolouge, __NOT__ a chapter, it is __NOT__ meant to be long. R&R, Next chapter up soon._


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

_A/N: Well wasn't this fast? I've been working on this for a while since im off work and bored out of my ing mind...why did I just censor that? anyways, Enjoy the chapter._

Rellik slung his Gun Blade over his shoulder, looking across the meadow that lead to the southern part of Xeicoevoe Isle, it was the middle of the day, no clouds and a fresh meadow of flowers spread amongst the hills. He decided now was not the time to enjoy the beauty and ran across the meadow towards his destination. After about a minute of running over the hills, he heard the chatter of his fellow Black Mage Knights. He ran over the hlll and to a long dock, it was filled with Grey vulpines and the occasional blue vixen, the male's were dressed in the usual Cerinian code: Black hooded shirts that had sleeves that hung over the wrists and black pants that hung loosely around their feet, which had black sandals on. Rellik decsended the hill and got ready to defend against the reported threats. About three minutes of patiently waiting in the attack position, a crimson and white four-winged craft flew over their heads.

"What the fuck?!" One knight yelled as a large glowing blue projectile came out of a large hole on the ship and headed towards the dock.

"I don't know what that is, but i'm not staying to find out!" another yelled. "Retreat!" an armoured one screamed. Everyone fell back towards their own village before the projectile smashed into the ground and created a large explosion, Rubble and peices of wood flew around and smashed into the ground around the dock. Rellik saw an anphibious creature with strange armour and an ape symbol on his shoulder pad approach Kaxkeii and ran towards it. His GunBlade swung and sliced into the creature's neck, it went halfway through before Rellik pulled the trigger on the magnum, Majik (Cerinian for, you guessed it, Magic) coursed through into the customized symbol and exploded along with the lizards head, brain matter and blood rained down on Rellik, matting his fur and black Cerinian uniform. "Fucker!" Rellik yelled as the headless, bloody body dropped to the ground. Rellik picked up the weapon the lizard was carrying and examined it. there was words encraved on the black weapon saying "Magnum Blaster Mark XIX".

"Hmm..." Rellik thought. "I might as well give this to our scientists." He held the blaster by its hilt and pulled the trigger, it fired round after round of blasts into the headless lizard's chest.

"Holy shit!" He yelled. "Its like a rapidly firing gun!" He examined the blaster with an amazed look. after a while he found a switch that said "Semi", "Auto" and "Single". he switched it to single before feeling a precense with his mind, he spun around and pointed his new blaster towards the presense, the blaster smashed into a lizards eye, burrying itself deep. The lizard cried out in pain as puss and blood oozed from the eye. Rellik smirked and charged a shot. "Get it out! No!" The lizard cried before Rellik let go of the trigger. The lizards head exploded along with a portion of his chest. even more brain matter, puss and blood rained onto Rellik before the lizard's body collapsed into its own pool of blood. Rellik twirled the blaster before catching its hilt and holstering it in his pocket.

"Better head back to the village." He said to himself. He started towards the town, bloody sandal prints followed. _I really hope Daxter can lead us through this, Reign might be of some help, too. I wonder who these lizard's are? What is their goal? Do they plan to start a war? What was that ape symbolize? _Questions flooded his mind as he approached the village. When he entered it, it was quiet and no thoughts could be heard. "Too quiet." Rellik said softly, placing his right hand on is GunBlade's hilt and trigger. All that was heard was Rellik's soft breathing and footsteps. Rellik felt many presences behind him, so he swung around and ripped his GunBlade out, Red lights covered his body as about ten armoured lizards with the same ape symbol on their shoulder pads aimed their weapons at him. "Drop you're weapon!" one of them yelled. Rellik knew he was outnumbered...but not for long.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But Dad!" Krystal pleaded.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt out there, Krystal, I know you want to fight and protect KaxKeii, but its too dangerous." Ken, Krystal's father said, looking into his daughter's eyes with worry. Krystal sighed.

"Okay, I guess you're right." She said, looking towards the floor with dissapointment. She started towards the door.

"Im off to Daxter's to train." She said. "Okay, Be back by sundown." Ken said. Krystal nodded and headed out the door with her staff. in about three minutes she arrived in KaxKeii, she was nearing the house when she sensed a thought of distress. she spun over at it with her staff extended. There were many figures holding weapons of some sort and pointing them at a grey vulpine. Krystal steadied her staff at one of the figures and fired a Fire Blast. it struck the figure and set it on fire, he ran around setting his team mates on fire as well. (A/N: When you think about it, this is another one of my "Dark humour" moments) They ran around screaming as scales burned off of their anphibious bodies, strangely giving off a horrid but satisfying stench. Rellik turned around and saw who had just saved him from possible death. His jaw nearly dropped as he took in the beautiful azure vixen before him. She had tomboyish hair that fit her nicely, Her eyes were a captivating sea green that matched the crystal on her forehead. Her bodily figure was slim and well shaped along with her legs. _Wow, she is...holy crap, she is freakin'...BEAUTIFUL!... _His eyes went wide after that thought. _Oh shit, I forgot we're telepathic...uh...oh shit im gonna die. _Rellik started slowly to make a sheepish grin. The vixen giggled girlishly.

"Xei Vais ceii Cal (You're not too bad yourself)." (Sorry to ChibiFalco for stealing his kind of translation) She said in a sexy British sounding voice. it made her even more attractive. (A/N: Eh, im a fan of Krys, CAN'T YA TELL?) .

"Uh, say, what is you're name, vixen?" He said, straightening up.

"Krystal, yourself?" She replied.

"Rellik." He held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you." He said. Krystal grabbed his hand, but instead of shaking his hand, she pulled him into a small kiss. Rellik went wide eyed as she broke it. "We should get to know each other some time." She winked before making her way towards the dock that Rellik was at just moments ago. "Well? aren't you coming?" She called, knowing full well Rellik was still in complete shock, he shook it off. "Uhh, yeah. wait up." He said quietly. his mind went from what Krystal had done to the strange creatures. _Where the hell did those things come from? where did they get that technology? Do they have telepathy? Why are they attacking us? _Questions once again filled his mind. unaware that he was headed into a trap that would kill him and his new team mate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Once again, a short chapter, but the chapters will get longer, gorier and more dark as it progresses, if you are easily offended by a large mentioning of Hades, hell or demons (Especially if their on the GOOD side, press Back NOW! its my first TRUE fic, so go easy on me. R&R. _


End file.
